Terra Incognita
by Zephyr Thalon
Summary: A world created from nothing that sprang forth from Chaos. A legacy of a hero shall unfold as the hero delves into the secrets of the world.
1. Terms That Are Important to Know

**Hiya, everyone! This is purely from my imagination and would really appreciate it if you would read it. But, first the terms that will appear in the story and what they mean along with important characters. This is all my thought and the characters are not supposed to represent real live people. (Well, some of the characters are based off people in my life.) But, other than that these are purely of my creation.**

* * *

Terms

Vu- The planet is the main planet in which the story takes place. It is home to many places, but the most widely known countries are Apex, Aquina and Anthem. It is home to the Humans, Elves and Vericks. It is also the prison for the Veils.

Apex- It is covered with vast foliage. Very few big cities are built in the country causing most of the population to live in villages and small towns. Many villages are built on and surrounding a large tree used for shelter and protection. It is home to the Tree of Balic. It was home to the legendary hero of the Grand War, Apex Remiel. Vizard Academy is built in the center of the country in the district of its own. The country uses Aero Carts as transportation.

Aquina- It is a very mountainous region. The country only has villages and small towns based on the mountains and in valleys. It is a major producer of Anthracite. It was home to another hero of the Grand War, Aquina Aquos. Regna School of the Talented is built on the side of the largest mountain, Mount Bregadon, right next to the Temple of the Goddess, Aura. Teleport Athracite is used for transportation through the country.

Anthem- unlike Apex and Aquina, it is filled with cities. It employs the latest technology into running every single city on the country. The Bering Clock Tower is the oldest building on Anthem and the first. Chromo Institute was made surrounding the Bering Clock Tower causing it to be the center of the school. It was the home of Anthem Bering, another hero of the Grand War. The country uses Bullet Trains as transportation.

Humans- humanoid beings that became sentient. They make up most of the world's population. The Kingdom of Zenger is the current leader of the humans in respect to half of the population. The Alliance of Agno rules the other half of the population not under the Kingdom of Zenger.

Kingdom of Zenger- ruled by the royal family under the leadership of the current king, King Ryanold Zenger, the 20th King.

Alliance of Agno- created by a former general of the Kingdom, but disagreed with the way the 19th King had believed that children that had come of age should be forced to join the war against the Veils immediately.

Elves- ancient beings that resurfaced after the Grand War when the Veils started to cause havoc. They are separated into two different types of Elves, which are Elves and Dark Elves. Elves are in tuned with mana. All Elves share the trait of having blond hair and fair skin. They make up most of the population of the Elven race.

Dark Elves- if a million elves were born; only one would be a dark elf. They are very in tuned with mana to an extent that the elves treat them as holy people. Only a selective group of people have met a dark elf since they never leave their home of Elafor.

Elafor- the ancient city of the Elves and home of the Cariens. It is a very forestry area that hides their city and very few humans have entered the city alone without the help of an Elf leading them through the forest to the city.

Vericks- humanoid beings that have traits of various animals and if in a state of great distress or anger transform into the animal they share the trait with. They are basically humans, but have either tails or ears to distinguish themselves. There are aquatic Vericks, but the last one is presumably dead and had passed away during the Grand War. Their home is the city of Raga.

Raga- the city of the Vericks. It is home to many skilled metal works. The city supplies the countries with weapons to fight the Veils. The city is located in the north where snow constantly rains down on the city.

Veils- creatures that appeared from the Nether Void. Not much is known about that except they take form of various creatures. They are a liquid that can take the shape of anything as long as it exists in the world whether it is real or myth.

Nether Void- not much is known about it except it is the Home of the Veils.

Tree of Balic- it is considered the World Tree since it regulates mana throughout the world and has the purest form of mana running through its roots. Most people, who trued to use the purest form of mana, ended up going insane or crystallization.

Mount Bregadon- a holy mountain in Aquina. It is said the god of right, Brega, was killed at the top of the mountain when he fought his brother, Barong, the god of destruction.

Bering Clock Tower- the oldest and the first building built in Anthem, before it was ever called Anthem. It was made by the Bering Family, one of the many regal houses acknowledged by the Kingdom of Zenger.

Grand War- the major turning point of history that created what Vu is presently. The war started out as fight between the Kingdom of Zenger and the newly formed Alliance of Agno. But, that war caused a seal to break unleashing Veils into the world. The Kingdom and Alliance came to a compromise and started working together to fight the Veils.

Apex Remiel- the great hero of the Grand War. A human, who befriended various people of the races along with various monsters. He fought for the Alliance and died giving up his life to seal away the more devastating and destructive Veils. A master swordsman trained in martial arts and magic. He wielded the destructive blade, Ragnorak, the holy blade, Caliburn, and the magical blade, Signum. It is rumored that he had children with the priestess of Aura, Irina Antha, before they sacrificed themselves to recreate the seal.  
Irina Antha- the priestess of Aura and childhood friend of Apex. A human girl, who traveled with Apex during his campaign against the Veils, since Aura believed that both Apex and Irina are needed to seal away the Veils. She and Aquina Aquos were good friends and rivals for Apex's love…

Aquina Aquos- the great mage of the Grand War. An elf, who fought with Apex Remiel on various occasions. She was raised in the Temple of Aura to be the priestess, who communicates Aura's will, but fled when she wasn't chosen. When she reencountered the priestess, she pledged herself to protecting her and joined Apex on his campaign. She was good friends and rivals with Irina. She soon realized it wouldn't end as she had hoped and decided to…

Anthem Bering- the great marksmen of the Grand War. A human, who competed with Apex in various battles to prove who was better. He was the eldest son of the Bering Family, who built the Bering Clock Tower. He was always expected to be better than the best. He fought on the side of the Kingdom because his family is part of the royal court.

Vizard Academy- one of the top three schools on Vu. It is located on Apex in the center of the country. The school is used to teach students aiming to be Vizors, Alchemists and Guides.

Regna School of the Talented- another one of the top three schools on Vu. It is located in Aquina on the side of Mount Bregadon. It teaches student s to be Vizors, Alchemists and Guides.

Chromo Institute- another one of the top three schools on Vu. It is located in Anthem in Bering City surrounding the Bering Clock Tower. It teaches student s to be Vizors, Alchemists and Guides.

Anthracite- a coal like rock with special elemental attributes. They are very commonly used for increasing a certain stat of the character and granting a certain element to a weapon. It also used as element reducer when fighting an elemental.

Athracite- a crystal from Anthracite. If thrown, it releases the element contained inside. It used in case Vizors are running low on mana.

Visions- cards with the ability to transform into weapons when mana is sent through the cards.

Vizors- people trained to fight Veils. They work in groups of three or they work solo.

Alchemists- people that support Vizors through the use of Anthracite. Alchemists act like guards for Guides. They prepare Anthracite for the Vizors to use on the field and help them organize a plan alongside Guides.

Guides- people that guide Vizors through their missions providing a map of the area and help whenever Vizors are lost or in battle against a Veil. They are guarded by Alchemists at location where it is easy to defend and escape if the area is too dangerous.  
Aero Carts- carts that are carried through the air through the use of Mana Waves.

Teleport Athracite- Athracite used for teleportation. They are very common in Anthracite. They float above a sigil used to power the stones through the runes placed on the sigil.

Bullet Trains- a lot of carts connected together and ride atop the Mana Waves. It is powered by mana.

Mana Waves- waves of mana that flow from the Tree of Belic. They spread all over Vu, but are invisible to the naked eye.

Cariens- small rabbit/ bunny creatures with the ability to use magic and amplifies the magic of it's owner.

Fenrirs- puppies that can transform into fierce guardians. They use the elements of ice and lightning. They can use daggers to fight in their smaller form.

Cerberuses- puppies that can transform into vicious attackers. They use the elements of fire and earth. They can use daggers to fight in their smaller form.

* * *

**Also, if you want to submit your own characters you can. I'll try and keep your characters close to what you want them to be. Also, I'll occasionally send you PMs about questions and they will affect your character and characters they have relations with unless I PM you otherwise. The character guidelines will appear in the next chapter that will be posted. I'll occasionally update it with characters when I get them. Please PM if you have any questions about the story.**


	2. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is a story of my own design that resides in my mind. I hope you read it and I would very much appreciate feedback for this especially. If you want a character a part of the story, please PM me. I decided instead of posting characters in a separate chapter. I'll just add their profiles in the end of each chapter is they appear in it. However for this one, I will not.**

* * *

Prologue

A world began as nothing and from the nothing sprang Chaos. Chaos created the planets and the stars and fell into a deep slumber. When he fell asleep, his eldest son, Brega, found a planet, where he could test his skills, and created the skies, oceans and plants. He named the planet, Vu. Chaos's middle child and only daughter, Aura, created life in the forms of Vericks, Elves, Humans and animals. Aura guided and mothered them. Brega taught them how to fish and grow vegetables and fruits. The last child and second son, Barong, hated his siblings and was jealous of them. Barong brought hatred, greed, jealousy and Veils onto Vu.  
Hatred, greed and jealousy caused the people to fight against each other, which caused various wars. Brega was furious at what his brother caused and decided to fight him on a mountain in the frozen north. It was there that Brega was slain and killed by his brother. Aura wept for her brother and called upon her father, Chaos, from his deep slumber and told him what had transpired. Chaos imprisoned his son into a place where there was only absolute darkness, the Nether Void. The wars caused the separation of a large continent causing it to become three separate countries. Each race claimed one country to call their own. This led to a struggle for power which caused civil wars to break out. As they fought, Barong sent his Veils to attack the races.  
The Vericks were pushed back to a city all the way to the north and stood their ground. The Elves ran away to their forest cities, where they hid from the Veils and defended themselves with their magic and archery. The humans however were fighting a losing war. It wasn't until the Battle at Yggdrasil; a hero emerged and was able to push back the Veils with the armies. The hero was Apex Remiel, who at the time wielded the magical sword, Signum. He earned the title of Hero of Yggdrasil. Chaos and Aura watched him. He was a kind and gentle soul, but at the same time a fierce warrior.  
Chaos and Aura recognized the traits he shared with Brega. It was then when Apex and his battalion had reached Mount Bregadon, where Brega was slain. That Aura appeared before him, when he was alone and gave him the holy sword, Caliburn. Aura told Apex of way to seal away a majority of the Veils away. He would have to journey back to his country and find his childhood friend, Irina Antha, and take her to Yggdrasil and create a seal there. Aura told him that the seal would kill the caster and that it would require the soul of a precious person to hold the seal in place. Apex volunteered his soul to protect the land. Apex then left with his battalion in search of Irina.  
Apex came across Raga, the city of the Vericks. It was there that he helped them clear away the Veils. The Vericks are indebted to him and considers him as a friend. Lykaien Roanark, one of the Vericks greatest warriors, joined Apex on his journey. They traveled to the city of Elafor, where the Elves lived. They cleared the city of the Veils and one of the great mages, Aquina Aquos, joined their journey. They finally arrived in the country and helped Bering City with their Veil problem. It was then that Anthem Bering, a great sharpshooter, joined their journey.  
They arrived in Apex's home town and found it destroyed and overran with Veils. Apex was enraged and charged at the Veils with a fierce hatred that it caused his Caliburn to change into the demonic form, Ragnorak. It was then that Irina came out of hiding and stopped Apex from losing himself to the hatred. It was then a Veil tried to pierce Apex and Irina that Lykaien gave his life for them. They defeated the Veil and said their final goodbyes as Lykaien's body started to disappear. Apex blamed himself for his death because if he hadn't lost control, Lykaien wouldn't have needed to protect him. Aura appeared before the group as they started to lose hope as they journeyed to Zephyrus, where Yggdrasil is located. Aura told them that it would take 5 years for the mana to be at its purest to perform the seal.  
5 years passed and the Vericks, Elves and Humans all gathered at Zephyrus. When the Vericks first arrived, Apex walked to them and asked for Lykaien's parents. Apex told them of what happened to Lykaien and that he died protecting his life. It was then that Apex was told that if a Verick is willing to die for you, that means they considered you as family. Apex told them that he considered Lykaien as his brother as well. When they all arrived, they all journey to Zephyrus, where Irina, now his wife, performed the seal. That's when the Veils tried to interfere, but the races protected them. They finished the seal and before they died, Apex spoke to his father and told him to start a school to fight against Veils because they can only seal a majority of the Veils away, before they disappeared and Apex's soul vanquished the remaining Veils before becoming a part of the seal.  
Our story begins in the Zephyrus district, where a place filled with people of different ages are training to become Vizors…

* * *

**I hope you like the prologue and that it attracts you to this story. Please Review. I'll be posting the first chapter after this. Have any questions, comments (that aren't quite nice or need to privately tell me. Please PM) or concerns/character sheets leave in the comments. Though the character sheet itself please PM, just tell me in the post you'll be sending a character my way. So, I know to expect it come my way.**


End file.
